Slayer Season Seven
by MHParry
Summary: The cult continues attacks on the slayers, the Council is destroyed, permanently. Willow merges the X Files world with the Buffyverse, the beloved Cheeseman returns, advertisement icons come to life and attack people, the slayer's minds get switched.
1. Episode 91

**FRAMED**

It is a few days after the cult attempted to kill Kate. The cultists went to the police and gave tampered evidence to the police that made Kaitlyn look like the criminal the cops are trying to find out about. Police knowing Kate is a Street Crime Officer are now looking for her and arrive at her house. Kate is out but police search it anyway. After they leave Shawn calls Kaitlyn to alert her. She immediately heads for the New Jersey border. Meanwhile Willow and Giles try to find proof to show the cult killed the police in that chase. Faith and Spike head to New York City to the God's Witnesses Center in Brooklyn. They go on the tour to get in. Hoping the cultist don't notice them they go in and split from the tour group. Meanwhile, Willow hacks into the God's Witness computers and starts searching for any files about Kate's framing. Kaitlyn gets to the border and into New Jersey. Faith and Spike sneak into a filing room and go to a computer. They start searching for any information on the slayers. Kaitlyn stops at a motel and checks in. Police decide to post her wanted info on the news. Willow continues to search and finds nothing. Shawn tells her to try and disrupt police activity by slowing their ability to post Kate's wanted info anywhere. Willow changes plans and does just that. Faith and Spike can't find anything and head for some main offices. By 5:00pm the news comes on and they show Kate's wanted info. The clerk at the motel calls police. Faith and Spike have snuck their way to the main offices and Spike kills a guard. They get into the office of the assistant director of the cult organization and in the desk Faith finds a paper that contains the truth. It says how to cover up the crimes by framing Kaitlyn. On it says the rest of the file's hiding place. Faith finds the rest and they run. Meanwhile the police arrive at the motel and Kaitlyn sees from her room. She grabs her stuff and jumps out the back window of the second floor and lands on a pile of boxes. Kate runs and waits for police to enter her room. She runs to her car and speeds away. Willow and Giles alter the info given to the news electronically and change it to show a warrant for a man that is a registered sex offender. The news not knowing, changes the alert and announces the warrant for the man instead of Kaitlyn. Kate gets away and drives for Pennsylvania. Faith and Spike head for the exit when a guard sees them and sets off the alarm. The guard fires and they run down a stairwell. Shawn contacts Brian and tells about the mix up conspiracy. Brian goes to his father who is a FBI agent and has his father talk with the police and tries to have the warrant cancelled. Faith runs with the evidence and is trapped at a balcony facing the Hudson River. Spike fights off the guards while Faith secures the evidence and jumps from the balcony into the river at a 170 foot drop. Spike follows. They swim to the shore and grab a taxi to Manhattan to a subway. Kate, nearly at the border to Pennsylvania, has a New Jersey Trooper move in for pursuit. She speeds up and crosses the border. The Trooper is forced to stop. Willow and Giles relax a bit as Brian's father talks with police. It is nightfall and Kaitlyn pulls into a forested area to rest. Faith and Spike arrive back home and go over the evidence. They find the proof with Giles's help and put it together and call police. Cultists head for their house to take back the evidence. The police arrive and they explain the proof and they head for the Sheriff's office. The cultists get to the house late and head back. The Sheriff is shown the proof and the police cancel the warrant. Kate is called and she heads home in the morning. The cult immediately go to the Sheriffs office and burn it down. It is too late and the proof is already out that Kaitlyn is innocent. A judge saw it and reviewed it but the evidence is now too ruined for it to be entered into a file for storage. Also now evidence against the cult is ruined. They can't be charged either.


	2. Episode 92

**FINAL TESTS**

The Council returns to Maybrook because they have reviewed Kate's Slayer's Council test and decided to agree that she passed the test too easily. The Council was only able to remove the slayer powers but Kate still had the Cheyenne native and Shao Lin monk powers. They now have come back with a final test for her. They want Kaitlyn to go into an ancient dimension to retrieve a lost crystal that would be useful to the Slayer's Council. Kaitlyn, bored, agrees. The next morning they bring Kate to a field. She is allowed to keep her vampire slayer powers this time and can only take what she can carry. She loads up with weapons and they give her information on the crystal. They only tell her she is going to an ancient dimension and once Kaitlyn has the crystal, she will automatically return to her normal world. The Council has Kate stand inside a circle and the leader reads from a text in Latin. He finishes and bright lights surround Kaitlyn and then she disappears. Kate appears in a forest and starts to walk around. She hears bird-like screeching but everything else is quiet. After an hour she arrives at a large river. She takes out a small cup from her back-pack and drinks from the river. Its extremely clean. She looks out at the river and sees something dive into the water, only seeing a scale covered tail. She jumps back from the water and looks over and watches as a Stegosaurus walk to the water and start drinking. Kaitlyn watches when suddenly a massive Tylosaurus, an underwater carnivorous reptilian, jumps out from under the water and grabs the Stegosaurus, dragging it into the water. Kate, startled, backs up and trips over a rock and continues to back away from the water.

Drawing a gun, she looks around then angrily yells out "This isn't a dimension! This is the time of fucking dinosaurs!"

Suddenly a loud roaring is heard.

"Fuck." She then says quietly.

The ground vibrates, slowly getting more shaky each time. She turns around and around, trying to figure out the direction the shaking is from. Another roar and then a small tree falls down.

"Hell...no." Kaitlyn runs along the river, trying to find a way across.

Then while running she looks behind and sees a Tyrannosaurus coming in the distance. Kaitlyn bolts faster running through the trees. The massive creature is only 50 feet behind when Kate jumps up and grabs a tree branch. She swings up to the next and up to the next. She gets to a height, high enough to be out of reach. The Tyrannosaurus gets to the tree and tries to jump once, chomping its jaws in an attempt to get to her. It continues to roar. It then starts to circle the tree, trying to find Kate. Kate decides she isn't going to stand around. She goes down a few branches and the dinosaur hears. She gets to a branch in which she is face to face with the Tyrannosaurus. It snarls once. Kaitlyn flips forward from the branch and onto the dinosaur's head. She holds on as it starts to try and throw her off. It rubs against the tree. Kaitlyn activates and her eyes turn bright orange. She grips to the back of it's head and tears her hands into it's eyes, blood spurts out. The Tyrannosaurus roars in pain and Kate rips at the right eye and the whole dinosaur collapses to the ground. She pulls her hands out of it's sockets and runs. After a few hours of walking she gets to a small creek. She washes her hands off and sees a field. She runs out and looks down from a hilltop and sees herds of different dinosaurs grazing. Nightfall arrives and Kaitlyn makes a small fire in the forest near the field. She takes some food out of her back-pack and has a small dinner and climbs a tree to sleep. Daylight comes and Kaitlyn looks down from the tree for predators and then jumps down. She enters the field and has no idea how to find this crystal. Then she remembers what the Council leader told her. Use your powers to sense where the crystal is. Kate closes her eyes and listens. Kate then bolts into the field and down the hill. She runs toward a rocky area. She runs and doesn't look back. She gets to the rocky area and hides behind a boulder. The ground starts to shake like huge footsteps again. A roar, but different. Kaitlyn peeks from the boulder and watches a Spinosaurus run out and grab a Parasaurolophus and start to eat it. Kaitlyn continues into the rocky area. She walks and enters a canyon. She keeps walking then hears a screech noise. She looks up at a ledge above her and sees a velociraptor. It screeches again and that signals others that start running up. Kate bolts back toward the forest as the group of five raptors chase. Kate jumps up to a ledge and continues running for the trees. They continue chasing and Kate runs into the woods. She runs and then slides to a stop. Two more raptors are in front as the five come from behind. Kaitlyn jumps up to grab a vine and swings back and then forward, kicking a raptor in the head. She swings back kicking another. She lands on the ground and ducks as one charges, ramming into a tree. Kaitlyn radial kicks one in the head, another goes to bite at her, she grabs it's head and pulls it to the ground. She radial kicks another one back and snaps the neck of the one she pulled down. She drops to the ground as one jumps at her, it jumps over her. She rolls over and gets up, pulling out her katana sword, accidentally slicing through the head of one coming in from behind her. She slashes one's arms off. She jumps up and kicks a raptor back. She punches a raptor in the face and swings the katana around, chopping off the head of one. Four remain. Three come charging and Kate's eyes turn bright neon purple. She raises her hand quickly and the three raptors fly backward 50 feet. She then grabs one, punching into its skull and drags it down. Her eyes return to orange. The three are back up. Kate places her sword away and flings out her hair-held blades, flinging them into the heart of a raptor. It stumbles and dies. One screeches again and charges at her. Kaitlyn jumps as hard as she can, the raptor runs under her as she is in mid-air. She comes down, kicking the raptor forward from behind, breaking it's neck. The last one charges, Kate slips on mud and falls. The last one jumps over top and she grabs a short log and blocks the bite. Kaitlyn pushes the raptor back and kicks its jaw, knocking out several of it's teeth. Kaitlyn flips back up and back-hands the dinosaur. It looks back at her. Kaitlyn scissor kicks it and it falls backward.

She draws out her sword and stabs it in the heart. "Stay."

Her eyes go back to normal and she drops down, sitting, very tired. She looks forward and sees a cave. She enters it for cover and sees on a ledge inside, a glowing crystal.

She says in a very, unexcited and careless way "Yay..."


	3. Episode 93

**SHADOW DEMON**

While out on patrol Kaitlyn responds to a call about a man found dead in parking lot next to his car at Wendy's in Middletown. Kate gets there and already there are police and EMS on scene. She gets over to the body and lifts the cover from the face and sees that the man was skinned. No one reported seeing the body dumped there. Kate looks around quick and notices with the amount of blood if the body was dumped there would be a trail from whoever dumped it. Kate goes into the store and asks if anyone saw the guy and the cashier says he bought a burger and left. He looked fine. Kate leaves and calls Willow to find out what demons would skin a person alive right out in public daylight. Meanwhile a few hours later in Goshen Kate responds to a call about a person found skinned in their apartment. On scene, the body again, still clothed like the other is skinned completely. The skin is found nowhere. As well the blood is just a puddle around the body. No trails. No evidence. Kaitlyn leaves and drives home to talk with Giles and forgets he's at work and she decides to check Willow's database anyway. Both Giles and Willow are at work. Kate comes up with several demons. One is a skin eating demon similar to what Willow was attacked by years ago. Another is a demon that can burn off parts and clothing but there are no signs of fire on the bodies. Kaitlyn gives up and responds to a third call about a skinned person on the street next to a bar in Newburgh. Again the same problems with the body. Kate, now frustrated, drives to Giles at the library. From there he can't do much through the internet and says to just wait for him or Willow. Kaitlyn goes out again and after Willow gets home she starts looking for anything she can find about demons that can skin people alive that do it in public. Its now night and no more murders have happened. Kaitlyn goes to the scene of the last murder and walks around the area. In a nearby alley she sees a shadow run by along a wall. Kate follows and sees it again along the street into another alley. While following she gets a call from Willow and she tells there are three demons that do the skinning thing. The shadow starts to flee faster and Kate runs after it. Kaitlyn tells Willow to call back.

The shadow keeps going, Kate calls out, "Police, freeze!"

The shadow continues down an alley and through a gate. Kate runs and climbs and jumps the gate into a warehouse area along the Hudson River. The shadow goes up into a door and Kaitlyn chases in and looks around. In the distance sounds of running on metal stairways are heard. She runs up a stair case and sees a shadow zoom by. She chases and enters another room. Nothing. Suddenly demonic noises are heard everywhere. Kate looks around and Willow calls again and tells Kaitlyn it is a shadow demon that can't be solidified. It vaporizes the skin from people and feeds from the fatty tissues and minerals in the skin. It only takes a split second. Kate sees the shadow coming at her and she fires and nothing happens, she bolts down the walkway as the demon chases. Kaitlyn hangs up and jumps a level down and keeps running and turns around and sees nothing. Kate heads for the exit and sees the shadow again and fires the bullet goes through and hits a pipeline which starts spewing gas. The demon comes at her and she runs again up a staircase and up another and down a hall. A small explosion is heard and then pipes everywhere burst. Kaitlyn sprints as fast as possible and jumps from a window and lands on some boxes two floors down. The building explodes as she runs and it explodes again. The demon can be heard screaming as the building is engulfed in flames.


	4. Episode 94

**RETURN OF THE ****CHEESE MAN**

Its been a hard week and everyone has the day off. Tired and bored they all go to watch a movie at Kate's house and fall asleep. While sleeping something seems to enter the mind of Willow. Dreaming, Willow appears in her old high school and after several strange scenes a man walks out and bumps into her and drops a bunch of Kraft cheese packets.

The man looks at her and says "Cheeeeeeeeeeese."

She walks away and she is attacked by a monster. In reality Willow starts to bleed from her nose and ears. Dreaming, Shawn is walking through a skate park and walks through a door and appears on a stage. He looks around and all the people watching him, they look like some weird guy covered in cheese squares.

They all start yelling "Cheese!!!"

Then they start throwing cheese at him. He flips out and picks up a packet of cheese and pelts a cheese man in the head so hard he falls down. He runs away and is attacked by Buffy and staked in the heart. In reality he starts convulsing. Dreaming, Giles appears on a stage singing. He stops and notices he is naked. He runs and grabs some clothes and he starts walking and appears in a graveyard.

A man trips over a gravestone and pops up with two squares of cheese and asks "Cheese?"

Giles punches the guy out and says, "Shut the HELL up... I hate that guy."

Giles walks away. Giles head gets cut off suddenly. In reality he falls off his chair and blood comes out his mouth. Dreaming, Faith is fighting endless vampires and a man starts throwing cheese at her from a roof. She keeps trying to fight the vampires but the cheese man is getting her pissed off. She runs and a bus hits her. In reality her skin bruises over and blood sprays from the nose. May Lin in reality walks in from the store and sees everyone and kicks Kate. Kaitlyn and May Lin look around and start wondering what is going on. Kaitlyn kicks Shawn and yells to stop moving but he keeps spazzing.

Kaitlyn kicks again and again and Shawn wakes up and yells "Cheese!!" instantly.

May Lin looks at him and asks what he just said. This is answered with a series of 'whats' between Kaitlyn, May Lin and Shawn.

They wake up Willow, who jolts awake yelling, "But I don't have any macaroni!"

Willow remembers cheese in a similar situation and tells Kate to knock her out so she can dream again. Kate looks at Shawn and then Willow slams her head on the wall and falls down.

Kaitlyn is confused and Shawn walks away and says, "Cheese..."

Kaitlyn rushes upstairs to see if baby Matt is okay. Dreaming, Willow appears in a desert and sees a tribal woman next to a camp fire. It is the first slayer.

Willow asks, "What are you doing?"

The first slayer flickers, as if she wasn't really there. Willow walks up and starts to kick at the first slayer. The first slayer morphs into a demon. Willow steps back. The demon morphs into the form of Tara.

Tara, "I hate you."

Willow, "You're not real. Who are you?!"

Tara roars and morphs into the demon again. Willow flips out and her eyes go black. She points and the campfire explodes and shoots at the demon. The demon burns and then everyone shocks awake. Kaitlyn comes down the stairs with Matt.

Giles, "Good lord. That cheese bastard again."

Shawn enters the room, chewing on a cheese stick. Giles walks by, stops and grabs the cheese from Shawn and throws it. They later find out a demon managed to hijack the essence of the slayer and attempted to kill everyone in their sleep.


	5. Episode 95

**SPELL X**

Kate and Spike are watching the X Files on DVD. Shawn and Faith are asleep on the couch. Giles is studying and reading a book. Kaitlyn's father is out at work. Xander is repairing the shed in the backyard. Meanwhile Willow is alone upstairs practicing her magic skills. While doing a simple spell to teleport an object from downstairs to her room, Spike turns up the TV loud enough for it to be heard in Willow's room. She completes the spell and the TV glass blows out. A ripple of energy spreads outward from the house and disappears. Willow runs downstairs and asks what happened. Kate asks her the same thing. Willow tries to figure out what she did. Kate goes out to work for a bit since she is always on call she can start and stop whenever. She heads out and while driving around she responds to a call about several dead bodies found at a camp site. She arrives and there are six body bags and burns in the ground around the camper's site. She looks at each body and sees each of them were sucked dry to the bone. Kaitlyn notices a different pattern in the burns. There are six burns in the ground each of them are a symbol. Kate takes a picture of each symbol and of the victims with her cell phone and sends them to Giles. Kaitlyn walks back to her car and two people pass her. Kaitlyn stops and looks at them as they walk toward the Sheriff. She gets in her car and sits for a minute and then drives home. When she arrives, Giles and Willow have found out each of the symbols represent a powerful demon from hell. Willow goes to her job as a nurse to look at the bodies recovered. Kate now needs to find these demons. Shawn, May Lin and Faith join. Shawn and Faith drive out to some known demonic locations while Kate and May Lin go to the original crime scene. Kaitlyn and May Lin arrive and start to walk out to the scene. They look around for any other signs of what happened and hear something walking in the forest. May Lin takes out her samurai sword and Kaitlyn pulls her gun.

They walk a few feet toward the trees surrounding the camp site and two people come out with guns drawn and yell "FBI!"

Kate yells "SCU!"

After a short pause, May Lin lightly says "Vampire slayer?!"

Everyone looks at May Lin. Kaitlyn holsters her gun and identifies herself and then stares at the two FBI agents. They say Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. Kate looks at May Lin and back at the two agents.

May Lin says, "Oh shit..." and falls down.

Shawn calls Kaitlyn and Kate says to call back and hangs up. Kaitlyn walks over to the agents and pokes Mulder in the forehead.

She asks, "David Duchovny?"

He responds, "No, Fox Mulder."

Kate takes his FBI ID and looks at it for a minute and puts it back in his pocket, saying, "Oh shit..."

She starts laughing and starts walking away. Mulder runs up after her and asks if she's investigating the killings on the camp site. Kate asks if this is a joke. Meanwhile Scully goes over to May Lin and helps her up.

Kaitlyn stops and faces Mulder and says, "You aren't real. You're on the X Files."

He responds, "Yes I am on the X Files, as in the fact I work in the X Files department in the FBI."

Kaitlyn, "No, you are on the TV show the X Files."

He has no idea what she means. May Lin again says oh shit and tells Kaitlyn to remember about the spell that went wrong with Willow. Mulder and Scully look at each other. Mulder cuts in and starts to ask if this 'spell' has anything to do with the burnt in symbols at the crime scene. Kate asks what his theory is this time about what happened. He explains how he thinks cultists killed the campers. Kaitlyn, under her breath, says close but no cigar. She and May Lin get in the car and drive away. She flicks a contact card out her window as she drives off and it lands on the agents' car. Kaitlyn gets home and Shawn says after him and Faith interrogated some vampires, they found out that some demons were summoned by a group of Satanists. The campers were killed by those demons. Willow found that the bodies were sucked dry of blood and the insides were melted down by acids and sucked out too. She felt that the life forces were gone from the bodies. The demons were matched with their symbols and require to feed off the life forces of humans every day or so to survive in the human dimension. In hell they have all the life force they need for survival. This means more people will die. Later that day the bell rings and the agents are there. Kate lets them in and they sit at the table and with her, Giles and Willow. They ask some questions and Shawn comes down the stairs vamped out.

Everyone looks at him and he says, "Oh shit."

He runs back up. Mulder looks at Scully and Kaitlyn says that's not what it looks like.

Faith runs in and says "We found the demons!"

Kate slams her head on the table.

Scully asks "demons?"

Mulder says "I knew it."

Kate now annoyed gets up, grabs her hellfire gun and walks out the door.

Faith follows and Mulder gets up and says "I gotta see this."

Kate gets in Faith's car and they speed off. The two agents follow and Buffy and Willow run and follow in Buffy's car. They arrive at an old church and Faith sneaks to a window and looks in. The six demons are inside standing in a circle, chanting. Willow looks and says they are praying to Satan before going out to kill again. Kaitlyn gets her gun set and the agents sneak up too. Faith decides to throw a sunlight grenade in through the window when about 20 cultists appear from a nearby forest. Mulder and Scully point at the cultists. Faith throws in the grenade and Buffy and her charge in. Kate uses her powers to blast back the cultists and Willow starts to do a spell to return the demons to hell. Kate, Buffy and Faith start to fight the demons. The agents fire on the charging cultists and guard Willow from them disturbing her spell. Kate again blasts back the cultists and keeps fighting the demons. Willow completes the spell and one demon goes back. She needs to do a spell for each one. Faith kills one and Shawn kills one. Kaitlyn starts shooting the demons and two more burn up. With one left, Shawn and Faith must run out and help defend Willow from the cultists. They fight them. Kaitlyn is alone with the last demon and fights it. Kate kills it and Willow finishes the spell. They finish the cultists and run in the church and its empty.


	6. Episode 96

**SPELL X PART II: GETTING BACK**

Kaitlyn stands up and looks around. She seems to be in a cave area. The heat is extreme. Kate starts to walk down the cave tunnels and calls out for Shawn and the others. She continues and comes out to a large opening that goes deep. A large crater inside a cave with thousands of people walking around. Their clothes are ripped and old. Kaitlyn watches as hundreds of demons force these people to walk around and do work. They look like slaves. Suddenly a demon come up from the side of Kaitlyn and yells at her to get down there and work. Kate pulls the gun and asks where she is. The demon replies by calling her a dumbass and charges to attack. Kate fires once and the demon burns up. A load of demons look up and see her.

"Shit." Kate bolts across a bridge and runs and jump kicks a demon in the head.

It flings back into a lava flow and burns up. She runs and comes into another large opening with more slave people and hundreds of demons. A flying demon appears and throws her down into the pit with the slaves. Kaitlyn gets up and fires at it and it burns up. Kate rushes through the crowds and climbs up rafters as demons chase her. She gets back up top and turns around and watches as hundreds of demons come at her. Kaitlyn activates her powers and her eyes glow bright orange and all the demons stop and look at her. They are wondering if she is a human or a demon. They have never seen the Earth's surface so they are too stupid to know. Kate's eyes turn neon bright purple and she blasts away all the energy at the demons. They are torn apart and vaporized and burned up. The blast wave rips through the cave system and burns through several of these slave pit rooms. Kate goes back to normal and runs through trying to find a way back to the human dimension. She knows she is in Hell. She runs through room and after room, dead bodies and fires, destroyed stuff. She finally reaches a tunnel that goes uphill. When she gets to the top, she sees at least 50 demons with wings and large horns gathered.

They turn around and say "Slayer...die!"

They bring out swords and charge at her. Kate fires her hellfire gun at them. Empty clip. Reloads and fires. They keep coming and finally she runs back as they slash at her. Kaitlyn grabs one and throws it, taking its sword and she fights the remaining 22. Using her powers she blasts away the demons and keeps fighting them as they come back. 15 remain. 9 remain. 5 remain. She finally fights through them and sees a glowing orb in the middle of the room. She walks up to it and sees it is a small glowing orb that looks like the Earth. Kate looks around for anything else she can do but turns back to the orb and puts her hand near it. She feels an energy force. She takes her flashlight and sticks it in and a bright flash occurs and the flashlight disappears. Kaitlyn sticks her hand in and everything goes white and she appears in the middle of the road in Maybrook. She looks around and a car comes at her beeping and she jumps out of the way. On the sidewalk she sees her flashlight. Kate picks it up and walks home. She makes sure everything is normal and she is in the correct human dimension. She gets home and walks in and everyone including Agents Mulder and Scully are sitting there wondering what to do about Kate, how to help her. She walks in and announces she's home. Everyone looks at her in shock. How did she get home? She tells her story. Afterwards they wonder how to return Mulder and Scully to their time but strangely whatever Willow had done, it is as if Mulder and Scully actually existed. Willow decides to go to her room and practice her magic again. Meanwhile Spike gets the idea to show Mulder and Scully their TV show that they don't even know about. Their dimension is the TV show. The TV show was brought to life. Spike turns on the TV and they forgot to turn down the volume. Mulder and Scully are in shock, watching themselves on DVD. They see their own past experiences. Willow completes a spell of teleportation and again the TV interferes. Suddenly the new TV blows up and a ripple of energy blasts outward from the house. After a bright flash of light, they look around and find that Mulder and Scully are gone.

Suddenly Willow can be heard "DAMMIT!!"


	7. Episode 97

**SPIDERMAN**

Life is getting much better for the slayers and friends since the large battles and fights with the cult terrorists and vampire allies ended. Kate is out shopping with May Lin when she hears a call over the radio about a body found in Pine Bush. Kaitlyn responds and May Lin decides to come along. On scene Kaitlyn is shown what police found. Kate watches as firemen pry down a body from a tree which looks as if it was in a cocoon. The body falls out and it was drained of everything. Kate lets May Lin check it out too.

May Lin asks "Vampire?"

Kate is inspecting the cocoon nearby and finds it is very strong thread. Possibly spider threads. Kaitlyn starts to walk around the trees. A cop follows and trips over something. He turns around and yells as he kicks leaves and debris off another cocoon. They cut it open and there's another body inside. An hour later, Willow is at the hospital. She now works as an autopsy surgeon and gets to work on the first body found. She finds what looks like large scale spider bites in the victim and another large wound of a spider bite mark in the chest. She finds venom and acids that would have liquified the organs to be sucked out just like a spider would. Meanwhile, Kate is patrolling with May Lin in Pine Bush, hoping to find what is killing people. Unfortunately they find another cocoon. May Lin pulls out her Katana and slices open the cocoon. A body falls out and its still fresh. In the woods behind them they hear noises running through the leaves. Kaitlyn pulls her gun and May Lin gets in a samurai sword stance. They see a shadow run through the trees. They suddenly hear a screech and a giant spider jumps out at them. Kaitlyn jumps out the way and May Lin slices at it chopping off three legs. It turns around and sprays at her with spider webs. She throws herself out of the way and Kate fires into the spider several times and it jumps away. May Lin is covered in webbing and walks over to Kate.

Both of them say "...shit..." and they rush to the car.

Meanwhile it is concluded that the victims Willow went over were killed by spiders. Willow refuses to claim it was spiders and not A spider. The other doctors say it is impossible for a spider to get that big. Kaitlyn and May Lin rush back home to tell what happened. Kate had grabbed one of the legs to show Willow and Giles. They look at it and stand there shocked. May Lin walks in still removing webbing off her and she runs upstairs, annoyed. Willow tells Kate what she found and concluded that this giant spider is definitely the killer. The next day Faith, Kate and May Lin go out to Pine Bush to find this spider. They get to the scene and start to walk out into the woods. They walk down and trail and find a cocoon. Over the radio, Kate hears that three people have gone missing over the past night in Bloomingburg, which is near Pine Bush. May Lin cuts open the cocoon and a fresh body falls out. Kate keeps walking and sees a cave with webs around it. They all rush over and May Lin cuts through it and inside they see a large webbed area with a huge slimy white ball in the middle. Five cocoons are next to it. Kaitlyn and the two others get closer and the cocoons start moving and muffled voices are heard.

May Lin says "Oh my god, they're still alive!"

They run over to get the people out but Faith stands their asking why the people are alive. Kaitlyn turns and looks at the huge ball and it bulges on one of the sides.

"Eggs!" Kate yells. Again Kate yells and says to "Get these people out of here!"

Faith and May Lin rush to help the people out as Kate gets out a mini road flare. She snaps her lighter and pours whatever fluid she could on the egg sack and she lights the road flare and sticks it in. They run and the sack tears open and hundreds of spiders pour out as the sack burns and flames engulf it. The spiders are babies yet they are as big as basketballs. They rush the people away and Kaitlyn gets a gas grenade from her trunk and throws it at the horde of spiders. It goes off and gas sprays out everywhere. Kate tells Faith to take her car and take the survivors to safety. Kate takes her tactical case and Faith speeds off. Kaitlyn takes her hellfire M4 and May Lin pulls out her Katana. Kate fires at the spiders and May Lin chops the ones coming from the other way. Kaitlyn keeps shooting and she runs out. Kaitlyn throws her gun and starts kicking away the spiders and uses the gun to hit them. The spiders start charging and jumping at them. Kate pulls out her hair-held assault knives. She kicks and slices the spiders as they attack her. May Lin continues to chop away. Finally they finish fighting through the spiders.

They start to retreat but Kate remembers, "What about the mommy spider?"

They turn around as the mother comes up from behind. Suddenly Spike, Faith and Shawn speed up and slam on the brakes and get out.

Shawn goes "Oh shit, what is that!"

Spike answers "It's a spider...man."

Kate pulls out her double bladed switch knives and flings them at the spider and they stab it in the eye and the other into its side. The spider jumps at them and May Lin slices a leg off. Faith kicks it in the abdomen and Kaitlyn goes to fling her hair-held knives at it and it shoots her with a web string. She flies back a few feet and flips herself back up. Faith stabs it and it kicks her away. May Lin gets kicked too.

Spike says, "Hell with this..." and he jumps on the spider's back and he vamps out and starts to stab it repeatly with a knife.

Shawn vamps out and starts to kick it in the face, attempting to avoid touching it with his hands. Kate runs back in and grabs May Lin's sword and stabs it up the rear. Spike keeps riding it like a bull as he stabs it in the head. Shawn is kicked away but he comes back in and jump kicks it in the eyes. Kate kicks the sword full force deeper into it and the sword shoots out from its head and stabs Shawn in the stomach.

"Ahh, shit!" Shawn yells and backs up.

The sword went three inches into him. The spider drops to the ground and dies. They head home and Willow fixes up Shawn's wounds.


	8. Episode 98

**I HATE ADVERTISEMENTS**

Kaitlyn and Brian are out at a punk rock show. While Brian is inside moshing, Kate decides to go outside to her car to grab her soda. She enters the parking lot and is attacked by two vampires she kills them and gets her soda. On the way home Giles calls Kate and says Spike heard about a new demon in the area. Kaitlyn drops off Brian and goes to pick up Spike. They drive to the place the demon was supposedly spotted. They arrive and walk into an old church in Goshen. Inside it looks like no one was there for years. They look around and on a stage they see an altar with candles lit around it. They turn around and about 20 vampires are standing at the base of the stage.

"Don't you ever have homes to go to?" Kate asks.

The vampires charge and climb on stage and attack. Kate and Spike fight them and finally dust all of them after a few minutes. The altar was ruined in the fight and suddenly the church rumbles and then goes to normal. Kate and Spike stand, looking around and run out. They get back home and tell about the altar and the vampires. Giles and Willow try to find out what demon they are dealing with after Kaitlyn describes a symbol she saw in the altar. The next day, Buffy has come to visit and Kaitlyn is out patrolling in her car and stops at a cross junction at a stop light. A car passes by and suddenly slides backward from where it came. Another car passes and is thrown back as well. A car speeds by from where cars are being thrown, beeping its horn. A fourth car is thrown and rolls several times into a gas station. Kaitlyn about to use her police radio watches in shock as a giant monster walks down the road. She drops the radio as the Michelin Man at 30 feet tall walks by roaring. Kaitlyn steps out of her car as the Michelin Man walks by, kicking cars and knocking over stop lights. It roars and stops and looks down at Kate.

"Oh shit!" Kate jumps in the car and speeds backward in an attempt to get away.

The Michelin Man chases and Kaitlyn maneuvers the car to spin forwards and she speeds across and bridge. The Michelin Man chases and steps on the bridge which can't hold the force of a giant monster running on it. Kaitlyn gets across as the right side comes down taking the Michelin Man with it. The Michelin Man is stabbed with a large piece of iron support beam. The Michelin Man seems to die. Kaitlyn stands at the edge of the collapsed bridge which crosses a highway and stares at the giant Michelin Man. Emergency crews arrive and hours later, Kate goes home. She gets home and everyone is watching on the news a helicopter view of the bridge and cranes lifting the Michelin Man. Kate says it attacked.

Giles, "There's no bloody way a, uh, uh, an advertising icon comes to life and attacks people. Even in, uh, demonic situations, could a demon cause a statue being to come to life. Only a living being can be possessed."

Kate argues with the I know what I saw routine many people use. Kaitlyn, May Lin and Shawn go out to Quiznos, while there, the famous Quiznos rat appears on their table, singing and playing a guitar like in the commercials.

They watch it for a minute and Shawn walks over and smashes it. "I hate that fucking gerbil."

The next morning comes around and already more deaths are reported. A person claimed to watch as a large donut rolled from the roof of a donut shop and it started to eat a car with people inside. The donut then rolled down the street and crushed a car and it got stuck under an overpass. The police didn't find anything wrong with the donut and concluded it probably just fell off the roof and crushed the car, not eaten it. Kaitlyn and Buffy sneak into the junkyard the Michelin Man was dumped and checked it out. It was just a normal plastic character. The donut was the same. Just metal. Shawn and Faith decide to take baby Matt out to McDonalds to get a happy meal. While eating they hear screaming outside. Faith runs outside and watches as a seven foot tall purple blob man, the McDonalds purple thing, chases a woman and child through the parking lot. Faith looks back at Shawn and then she runs up and kicks the purple guy. It turns around and roars at Faith and its mouth extends really big.

She backs up and punches it. "Its still metal?!"

She kicks it again and it runs at her. She runs at the wall and kicks off the wall and tackles the purple thing. She stabs it but it throws her off. Suddenly the two Mcdonalds pom-pom mascots run at her and she kicks them away. Shawn asks the manager to watch Matt for a second and he runs out and vamps. He throws the pom-pom things back and he kicks the purple thing back. It falls on a car and gets up again. Faith starts fighting the pom-poms. Shawn kicks the thing again. Kaitlyn pulls up, responding to a call about people being attacked. Buffy and Kaitlyn hop out and the hamburglar tackles Kate and starts punching her. Buffy kicks the hamburglar off and Kate gets up and fires a round into him. He falls down and turns into concrete and falls apart. Buffy and Kaitlyn look at each other and then start to fight the purple thing with Shawn. Kate repeatedly kicks the purple guy until he's in the road and gets hit by a truck. Another pom-pom thing comes out and attacks Faith. Buffy stabs a pom-pom and it dies. Faith throws the two off her and stabs one, it dies. Ronald McDonald jumps down from the roof and lands on Buffy.

Buffy screams and throws him back and yells "I hate clowns!"

Shawn runs and jump kicks Ronald McDonald and snaps his neck. He dies. Kate kills the last pom-pom guy. Shawn and Faith get Matt and rush home. Kaitlyn and Buffy rush home too. Kate explains the need to find out what is doing this before anymore people die. Willow finds out what the demon is. It's a demon that possesses objects and animals to do its will. It can even possess a car. Buffy asks why its only possessing commercial mascots. Kate says who cares and asks how to kill it. Willow says she needs to solidify it while its actually possessing something nearby. She would have to do the spell the next time it attacks someone.

Spike and Shawn ask, "What else is there that could attack?"

Willow says, "Maybe the Toys-R-Us mascots."

Kate says, "Chucky Cheese."

They decide Toys-R-Us is more likely so they head over and wait. Then over the radio a call about a giant rat eating people is heard.

"I was wrong..." Kaitlyn rushes out the door of Toys-R-Us.

The rest follow and they get to Chucky Cheese, which is right up the road. They watch as people run out the door and a huge rat wearing clothes runs out chewing on a leg.

"Oh bloody hell, now that's fucked up!" Spike gets out and runs at it.

He vamps out and kicks it. Kaitlyn gets out and starts fighting it too. Willow starts the spell and Buffy, Faith and Shawn guard her. Spike and Kaitlyn fight Chucky Cheese himself and beat him down. It gets up and throws a table out the store at Willow. Shawn jump kicks the table away. Kaitlyn kicks the rat into the wall. He pulls himself out and throws a chair. Willow completes the spell and Chucky Cheese collapses and the demon appears. Kate and Spike fight it and kill it.


	9. Episode 99

**GHOST IN THE MACHINE**

Another day in Maybrook. Everyone is either out at work or at home. Faith though, has no job yet. She is at home alone today, watching baby Matt. While sitting watching MTV a glowing force comes up from behind. Faith sees its reflection in the TV and she jumps up and turns around. The force flies at her and she moves out of the way. The force comes back around and she ducks down. Now standing in front of the TV and computers the force charges again. She ducks again and it disappears behind her. The lights in the house dim and shut off then come back on. She looks around and there's no sign of the glowing mist being. She checks on Matt and he is sleeping and okay. She ignores the situation that happened and she continues watching TV. Meanwhile Kate is driving and watches as a stop light in a busy intersection turns all green. Six car pile up. Kaitlyn calls it in and runs in to help. They get everyone out alive. At the school library, Giles is reading up on some Watchers literature. The power goes out.

He looks around and then all the computers in the library explode. "Oh Bloody Hell!!!!" He dives under a table as glass flies everywhere.

The lights come back on. At the hospital Willow is performing an autopsy on a body in the morgue. She notices two bite marks like a vampire's. The eyes open and she quickly grabs a pencil and stabs him. He dusts.

The other surgeon enters and asks "Where the hell did the body go?"

Willow panics "Uh, umm, body? What body? I don't see a body, do you see a body? See? No body..."

The lights go out and computers start exploding and the lights shatter. They run out of the room and into the main hall as medical equipment starts beeping and going out of control. Shawn is working at his car shop and suddenly the drills and electric tools all turn on and start chopping and destroying stuff. He starts dodging tools and pulling their cords out.

While doing this, he keeps saying, "Shit.. shit... shit... shit."

Everyone rushes home and Willow and Giles are stuck using books to find out what might be happening. Kate shuts off the power to the house. Willow keeps her computer off so it doesn't explode. Spike turns on the emergency radio and listens to the news channel. All they hear is people in the background panicking and yelling to shut off the power. Kate looks outside as a car across the street turns itself on and it drives away. Faith says maybe it's a sun flare. They effect electronics. Then everything stops. Kaitlyn thinks its safe and turns the power back on. On TV they show the cities around the world in mass panic. Everyone has the same oh shit expression on their faces. Kaitlyn heads out to respond to calls which is non stop. May Lin goes with her. Buffy and Spike go out to interrogate vampires. Kate and May Lin unfortunately get to see the damage first hand. Deaths, mass injury, destruction. Human-made apocalypse. They save people from burning houses and buildings and the highways are a mess. Meanwhile Giles, Shawn, Faith and Willow watch CNN as the world slowly recovers. Shawn gets on the computer and starts to try using the internet. Meanwhile Kate and May Lin get to a collapsed school and need to climb through wreckage to get to trapped kids. As they, one by one, get the kids out of the basement, it returns. Suddenly car alarms go off and electric sockets spark. Kaitlyn and May Lin hurry to get the other kids out as tools and school equipment turn on in the basement. The lawn mowers turn on and head for them. Kaitlyn and May Lin now defend the kids from the attacking electronics. Then chainsaws and weed-wackers turn on and head for them. Kate kicks away the attacking tools and uses a metal shovel to hold back the mowers. May Lin pushes another kid through the wreckage. With two more kids, the mowers and chainsaws come in closer. Kate and May Lin stand in front of the last two kids as two chainsaws, a ride-on mower, two normal mowers and three weed-wackers move closer. Cornered. Kaitlyn activates her Shao Lin monk power and her eyes glow bright neon orange. Meanwhile Shawn is getting frustrated with the computer not connecting to the internet and it freezes. The mowers get closer to Kaitlyn, May Lin and the two kids. May Lin shields them as Kate prepares to blast the attacking machines away. Then Shawn flips out and slams Ctrl-Alt-Delete in the keyboard a bunch of times and it crashes. The screen goes blank and suddenly all the electronics stop acting out and go back to normal.

Shawn quietly says, "Fucker."


	10. Episode 100

**HOSTAGE**

The opening scene starts out early in the morning. A suspicious man enters a small tax office in Middletown. He looks around and a worker asks if he needs any help. The throws off his jacket and pulls out two handguns and shoots the worker. He demands they open a vault but they claim they have no vaults. Someone sets the silent alarm and the man starts flipping desks. Outside, he sees a police car so he shoots at it and locks the office door. A few hours later Kate is called about the stand off. She turns on the TV and watches a news report about the stand off.

"Ah, shit.." Kaitlyn gets up and drives out.

When she arrives, the roads around the office have been cut off and a task force center is set up near the office so they can see what is going on. The man has closed the windows so you can't see in. Kate walks in the task force center and they get her up to speed. They say the man inside has a history of mental problems and bizarre claims of things he experienced. The man is mentally insane according to police.

Kaitlyn asks, "What kind of bizarre claims?"

The FBI says he claims he has been abducted by aliens and had been possessed by spirits. The man also claims Area 51 is watching him and that vampires are real. Kate laughs once and then becomes quiet.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaitlyn asks.

The FBI guy says they need her to place cameras and microphones in the office and near it so they can get an inside view and hear anything that happens. They know Kate's skill in martial arts and gymnastics but not her secrets. Kate accepts and is given three cameras and two microphones. Meanwhile Kaitlyn does this, the police will distract the hostage taker by talking on the phone with him. Kaitlyn sneaks over to a parked car next to the office. She can't get around it so she flips herself over the car's roof and grabs a street light. She swings herself on top of the light and jumps up onto the roof. The cops and by standers are amazed. Kaitlyn looks down from the roof of the two story building. She sees next to the window that there is a metal pole hanging at a 45 degree angle with a flag on it. She climbs over the side and drops down on the pole. She positions a camera so it hangs from the pole and sticks to the window. It is positioned so the police can see through a crack in the blinds. Kaitlyn jumps up and catches the edge of the roof and flips herself up onto the roof. Kate rips open a vent in the roof and drops down and pushes open a vent in the ceiling of the second floor. She catches the vent grate before it hits the floor. She drops down and sneaks to the stairway and positions a camera at the doorway so police can see. She takes a microphone and quietly chucks it behind a desk. She takes out her small pin knife. The knife is as long as a sewing pin and half inch wide. She tapes a microphone on it and throws it at the cork board ceiling. It sticks in. Kate decides that's enough and heads back up. The stairs creak and the hostage taker hears it. She runs up the stairs quietly and hides behind a desk. The guy comes up with a hostage and yells out for the 'sneak' to come out. Police now have a view of the downstairs and can hear what is happening. Suddenly Kate's cell phone rings. She pulls her gun and jumps up pointing at the hostage taker since her cover is blown. The FBI can hear her yelling to drop the gun and the taker yelling he'll kill the hostage. The man hides his head behind the hostage's. Kaitlyn doesn't have a shot at him now. Kaitlyn puts the gun down and the man tells her to walk downstairs first. They get downstairs and Kate starts asking what he wants. She stands across the room. He says he demands they stop watching him.

She asks "Who?"

He says the government, the army, Area 51. He wants them to stop.

Kate says, "I know what you are going through."

He starts holding his head as if he had a headache and yells, "You don't know anything! You have no clue what is really going on out there."

Kate in a split second throws her knife at the microphone she hooked to the ceiling. It shorts out and fries. Kaitlyn tells the man to step on the metal ball under the desk next to him. He sees it and steps on it.

The FBI guy goes, "Fuck..."

Kaitlyn tells the man, "Believe me, I know what you are going through." Kate also takes the microphone out of her ear and smashes it. "I know the truth and I believe you but doing this to people isn't gonna stop anything."

The hostage taker says she knows nothing.

"Oh you mean like the vampires, demons, aliens, secret hybrid programs, witches and the endless coming apocalypses?" Kate asks in a smart-ass tone.

The hostage taker asks, "What do you know about them?"

Kaitlyn says, "I know how to stop them and kill them. I've seen, met and talked to them. I've killed hundreds of vampires and demons. My brother is a vampire. My friend is a master at witchcraft. I snuck into Area 51 and stopped an alien/vampire hybrid program. Don't tell me I don't know anything. I was watched by Area 51 too."

The hostage taker goes, "You're just saying that. You're bull-shitting me."

Kate, "You know what a slayer is?"

Taker responds, "You are the vampire slayer?"

Suddenly the room glows bright white and the hostage taker falls down. A demon stands behind him.

The demon, "Slayer..."

Kaitlyn remarks, "Oh! Was this your master plan to get me to fight you? Such a great plan! Dumb ass..."

Kate charges at the demon and jump kicks. The demon catches her foot and throws her back. Kate flips up and throws a double blade knife into the demon's chest. Kaitlyn runs at it and slams it in the head with a chair and then dodges him as he tries punching her. She trips it and stabs it in the heart with one of the chair legs. The demon throws her off. The demon laughs and says he has three hearts and none of them are where a heart usually is. Kate kicks the demon back and grabs the hostage taker's gun and unloads on the demon's head and face. The police and FBI hear the gunshots and decide to storm the office. The demon dies and disappears. The teams swarm in and arrest the original hostage taker. The hostages are released and Kaitlyn and the hostages are checked for injuries. Kaitlyn gets thanked by the FBI and place recommendations for Kate in the future. She goes home.


	11. Episode 101

**TELEPORT CHASE**

An armed robbery occurs in Montgomery at a small jewelry shop. The suspects flee in a car. Kate and police respond to the silent alarm. Police rushing by, pass the fleeing car. The car is described over the radio and Kaitlyn sees the car get on the highway. Kate slams the brakes and the car spins forward. She speeds onto the highway too. She announces over the radio her pursuit of the vehicle and reads the license plate and the amount of suspects inside. The two cars race west bound on Interstate 84. A State Troopers vehicle pulls out from the highway median and joins the chase. They chase the car and three more police cars join in. They pass Exit 4W and 4E and the car being chased suddenly blasts ahead using N2O. Kate uses her car's N2O and catches up. The police cars are stuck losing the suspect and lead pursuit vehicle. Kaitlyn is now 3/4 miles ahead of the rest of the police cars and right behind the suspects. Then the suspects roll down their window and throw something out which blows up into a small cloudy mist. Kaitlyn speeds through it and the mist disappears. The other police speed by and Kate's car is gone. They repeatedly call her police badge code, SCU-06, and no answer is heard. Kaitlyn appears in her car in the middle of the street somewhere she can't identify. Her G.P.S. is resetting. Her cellphone has no service.

The first thing she notices when she looks around at her surroundings is everyone has European license plates on their cars. "...shit."

Kate decides to drive around until she finds someone that looks like a cop. Suddenly she swerves onto the left side of the road, remembering Europeans drive the wrong way. Kaitlyn finds a place that looks like a police station. She parks and walks in. She first asks what country she is in. The person at the desk says no English.

Kaitlyn says, "English?" and points around the room.

The person signals over another person and says something in a foreign language. The man asks what is the matter. Kate again asks what country she is in. The man says Belgium. Kate asks for a map to England. The officer hands her a map and she thanks him and walks out.

She sees a cop checking her car out. "Damn.." Kate yells "Hey!!" and points to her badge, clipped to her belt.

She gets in her car and pulls out. The cop walks away. Kaitlyn looks at the map and sees she needs to get to a highway. The G.P.S. is now reset and working. Kaitlyn follows the directions to the highway and gets to the border and notices she needs a passport. She quickly looks around the car to find something and grabs a passport from a bag in the backseat. She pulls up to the toll booth. In French the man says welcome to France.

Kate says, "English!"

The man says "Sorry, welcome to France. Passport?"

Kate hands him the passport.

He looks over it and begins the standard few questions border patrollers ask. "Why are you coming to France?"

Kate answers she is just passing through.

"Are you carrying any firearms or explosives in the car?" The man continues.

Kaitlyn thinks 'oh crap' because she has police issue assault guns, swords, knives, gas grenades, small explosives, firearms and other weapons in the trunk. "Ummmm...No, I don't."

And the man asks the last question, "Where are you going?"

Kate says England. They give her back her passport and she drives off. The man looks and sees her plate says 'OFFICIAL' New York State SCU-06. Police license. Luckily the toll man doesn't know that means NYS police officer. Kate drives a hundred miles to the English-French tunnel. Kate gets through another toll booth and crosses the tunnel. She enters England and stops at a park. Kaitlyn's phone is still out. She walks over to a payphone and presses 0. The operator comes on and she asks to be patched through to the U.S. They advise her it is expensive. She doesn't care. They put her through to an American operator and she asks for her house phone number. They dial it and she reaches Shawn. Kate asks for Giles and he puts him on. Kate tells him she somehow got teleported to Europe and is now in England. She asks how to get to the Council. He gives her an address. Kaitlyn gets to the Watcher's Council which is gated off. Kaitlyn parks at the gate and jumps and flips over the gate. She runs up to the door and knocks.

A dart shoots out from the side, which Kate catches. She looks at it and breaks it. Some liquid come out. "Poison dart? What the fuck?!" She kicks open the door and says "Honey. I'm home."

A man runs out and tries to tackle her from the right which she throws him to the left. Another guy jumps down the stairs and jump kicks at her. She dodges him and fights the two.

A third man comes out and commands the two to stop attacking her. "You idiots! Can't you tell she is the slayer?!... Kaitlyn Perry..."

Kate fixes her shirt and picks up her gun and holsters it.

Kate sarcastically says, "Nice defense system."

The two men get up and walk away. The man introduces himself and asks what she is doing in England. Kaitlyn says someone used a magic to teleport her to Europe. They get her something to drink and arrange a private flight for her to get back to New York. She tells her car came with her in the teleportation. They set the private flight to have a cargo section. The plane leaves tomorrow. Overnight Kate decides to walk around London. While walking she is confronted by several vampires.

"Welcome party?" Kate asks.

Then starts to fight them. Kaitlyn dusts all of them. She continues walking around and gets into a few more fights by the time she decides to go back to the Council. The next day she flies to Stewart International Airport and then she drives home. She calls the Street Crimes Center and announces she is back and tries to make up a story. The SCU director says no need to lie because they know she was teleported. She watched the police car dash camera of her car teleporting away. He only asks where and tells her some men came to the office, covering up Kate's disappearance. Kaitlyn explains she ended up in Belgium and had to drive to England to someone she knew. The cops say they ended up catching the suspects.


	12. Episode 102

**COUNCIL CORRUPTION**

Kate is visiting Giles at the library and saying hi to all her teachers she had before she graduated. Giles tells Kaitlyn he is a bit busy so come back later, after you visit your teachers. Kaitlyn goes and visits each teacher, it's a Friday and the school is having its weekly good behavior lunch. When she comes back to Giles, she finds him sitting down and unhappy. Kate asks what's wrong. Giles says the Council called and said that he is fired from his duties immediately. After her asking why, he explains because he is, according to the Council, unable to maintain the discipline of his slayers as in keeping them from doing what they want. They have a duty and can't be messing around. Kate says that's bull shit. Kaitlyn leaves saying I'll deal with this. Giles yells as she walks out the door, nothing you can do. Later, the new watcher calls each of the slayers to go to his shop. At the shop the new man has a library sized collection of books and information. He has a weapons collection for the slayers and a training room. Kaitlyn, Buffy, Faith and May Lin show up together. He tells them to line up. They do and he introduces himself and explains his duties. His name is Henry Thites. He tells them more patrolling is needed and that vampires cannot be good EVER. Kaitlyn about to say something is cut off when Henry says that includes Angel, Spike and Shawn. May Lin makes a whine that sounds like an oh my god/oh no/that's too bad whine.

Kate asks "What does that mean?"

He replies, "That means they can't live with you or have contact with you."

Then he tells them they can go home. He asks Kaitlyn to wait for a minute. The other three walk out and wait in the car. He tells Kate it may be hard for her but Shawn and Spike MUST go. Kate goes to slap him but he catches her arm and shoves her back. He then says he's being nice and he will upgrade this demand to killing Shawn and Spike. Kaitlyn walks up and throws him down on a table and smashes him through it. She picks him up and throws him back and he falls on the floor.

He gets up and she says "How about I deport your sissy British ass back to England?"

She spin kicks him and he flies back out through the door. Buffy, Faith and May Lin turn around and watch Kate step over him and get in the car. Kate drives off. Later that night Shawn is getting home from his shop down the street. A car pulls along side him and three guys jump out with knives, swords and stakes. They start to attack him. Shawn vamps out and grabs a guy and snaps his neck. One uses a chain but Shawn catches it and pulls it back so the man holding flies forward with it. Shawn kicks him down and dodges the sword from the third guy. The chain man gets up and stabs Shawn in the back, just missing his heart. Shawn grabs him, enraged, and crushes his throat. The third man kicks Shawn and Shawn turns around and smashes him to the ground and stabs him in the throat. Shawn keeps walking home. Shawn tells everyone how he was attacked by living people.

Kaitlyn says quietly "Henry" in an angry tone.

Spike comes running in, "A bunch of bloody Brits just tried to kill me! God damn arrogant buggers too! Of course I killed them all, weak humans...well not you guys."

Buffy and Faith say "Henry..."

Spike asks who Henry is.

Kaitlyn replies, "He's the new watcher and he's a pathetic little prick."

Kate walks out and drives to Henry's shop. She kicks down the new door and Henry is inside with a few men with weapons. He dismisses them and Kaitlyn flashes her badge and tells them to stop and drop the weapons. Henry asks if this is a raid. Kate says its an unofficial one. Kate's eyes glowing bright neon orange, she throws her hair-held assault knives into the throats of two of the men with Henry. They drop dead. Henry grabs a sword from the wall and Kaitlyn reaches an arm out and the sword comes flying to her hand. She catches it and swings it around a few times and goes into a sword stance. Henry grabs another and Kaitlyn flings a knife at the last man with Henry killing him. Henry walks at Kate, eyes still glowing and the sword fight begins. Kate finally trips him back and stabs him in the heart hard enough to send the sword through him and deep into the floor. Kate stands up and her eyes go normal. She walks out. Word reaches the Council about this and they immediately review what happened and find that Henry Thites was a watcher but they don't know why he would lie and attempt anything so vicious. The Council quickly covered up his death but the body disappeared.


	13. Episode 103

**DESTROYED**

Kaitlyn is out police patrolling and rolls up on a drug deal on the corner of a Warwick street. She throws the dealer down and the buyer runs. Kate throws a nearby rock behind his leg and he goes down. Kate arrests the dealer and takes his gun. She walks over and arrests him to. He yells police brutality. Kate slaps him upside the head and calls in a transport unit. Giles meanwhile is studying up on demonism. Willow is working in the ER on a patient. They fix the bloody injury but the patient dies. The doctors and nurses give up and call the death but Willow silently says a spell and the body suddenly jump starts. The doctors start working again and Willow walks away smiling. Xander is now working at a construction company. Shawn and Faith are at Shawn's car customization shop working on a car. Everyone was doing fine and never expected anything really bad to happen. In London, England the Watchers Council is meeting for a monthly review of activities. Then a grenade comes through a window and explodes. Guards come running and fire back with hellfire guns as hordes of demons and vampires swarm the Council building. They all start running and the leader calls Giles and leaves a message but has to run before saying anything and the machine records all the noises. Shooting, screaming, explosions, roaring and killing.

Later on Giles checks his messages and listens as the leader says, "Mr. Giles, we are under at..."

From there it is six minutes of noisy bloodshed. Everyone listens to the tape and they all stay quiet after.

Willow sadly asks "No more Council?"

Giles answers "It seems so. We are alone now. The Council has been officially destroyed."

Kate asks "Who did it?"

Xander says "God's Witnesses?"

Giles says its possible but finding the Council's direct spot is very hard to do. The Council erases the minds of anyone fired. They just didn't get to him soon enough. Everyone thinks, inside job. The next day Kaitlyn is awakened by a phone call. She answers and the person hangs up.

Kate pauses and listens, "Ah, fuck!!"

She runs up the stairs as a truck crashes through the front of the house and into the dining room and living room. Kate grabs baby Matt and jumps out her window to the front yard and runs to her car. She gets in and speeds out and rushes to Giles house. The truck explodes and the house is engulfed in flames. Kaitlyn rushes over to Giles house. In the panic, Kaitlyn accidentally runs down Giles' mailbox. Kate tells him someone viciously blew up her house.

"Oh lord...that's um... uh, quite horrible." Giles says.

Kate stops and looks at the front door. "Shit!"

Kaitlyn grabs Giles and Matt and they run out the back as a truck speeds in and crashes into the living room. Giles and Kate, carrying Matt run away from the house as it explodes. They run around and get in Kate's car and speed off. They get to Shawn's shop and they explain the situation. As they walk out to their cars Kaitlyn watches as a truck drives by slowly and she sees Henry Thites inside it.

Shawn yells, "Kate, don't do something stupid!"

Kate hands Giles baby Matt and gets in her car. The truck speeds off. Kaitlyn over the radio places an All Post Bulletin for a black 2004 Ford Expedition license plate RBT-1856. All police and law enforcers are to locate the suspects. Kate moves in to pursue the truck. While chasing, Kate loads her hellfire M4 rifle. Shawn tells Giles about Kate's rage disorder. Kaitlyn's eyes glow bright neon orange as she speeds up behind the truck. Maybrook police are out checking Route 208 on its south side of Maybrook. Kaitlyn rams the rear of the truck and they fire at her car. Kate takes out a normal Uzi and fires at the back window. A man falls out. Hitting 75 mph Kate chases them through 208 and closer to the blockade. The police have the road blocked with officers pointing shotguns and rifles. They get closer and Kaitlyn P.I.T. maneuvers the truck. It swerves and hits a car and flips the truck rolls and rolls over the police blockade. The cops dive out of the way. The truck hits a light post and spins and stops upside down. It bursts into flames and Kate gets out of her car and walks up to the truck as Henry crawls out. Kaitlyn drags him out and throws him down.

"Do it, kill me bitch." He says laughing.

Kaitlyn replies, "This time I do it right."

Kate pulls her gun and places the barrel on his forehead. He pushes his head against the gun yelling do it. Kaitlyn fires one round. Henry's head slams back.


	14. Episode 104

**SWITCHED**

Its night and everyone has gone to sleep. Kate, baby Matt, Shawn, Faith and John now live with Willow in her home since the cultists blew up Kate's house. Giles is forced to live with Spike. His home was also destroyed earlier. Later that night a mist goes around the house without anyone knowing. Morning comes and suddenly there is screaming. Shawn runs in and sees Buffy, Kaitlyn and May Lin panicking and yelling different obscenities and questions like what happened, oh my god and who am I? Shawn smacks Kaitlyn upside the head but she attacks back. Shawn starts beating her down and Buffy runs out the room. With Kaitlyn unconscious, he asks May Lin what is wrong.

May Lin replies, "Who is May Lin?"

May Lin looks in the mirror and starts screaming. Shawn knocks her out and calls Giles and Spike. They rush over and find Shawn checking out Kaitlyn and May Lin for head injuries. Willow arrives and sees Kate and May Lin look fine. They ask where Buffy went and he said she ran off. They look around and can't find Faith either. Later a young girl knocks at the door.

Spike answers, "Wrong house."

The girl pushes her way in and says, "It's me, Kate."

Spike says, "Piss off." and pushes her back out.

The girl then starts explaining quickly and Giles over hears. Spike picks up the girl and walks her to the side of the street, drops her and walks back inside. The girl runs back in and Giles asks who she is. The girl again claims to be Kate the vampire slayer.

Giles asks, "Who are you, really?"

Suddenly the eyes of the girl turn bright neon orange. She says Kate. Giles lets the girl in and Willow does a spell that locates people. She asks for the spell to locate Kaitlyn Perry. A bright orb appears and floats over to the little girl and hovers above her head. The orb disappears. The little girl rolls her eyes.

Giles says, "Oh lord."

The girl then says to Spike, "When this is fixed I'm beating your ass."

Spike laughs. Willow and Giles start to look up spells that switch bodies. Meanwhile Shawn and Spike decide they need to find Buffy and Faith. They are all switched with another person. Meanwhile Buffy enters a house in Montgomery and starts looking around. A man walks out and yells.

Buffy looks up and says, "What the hell?"

The man runs at Buffy and yells, "Gimmie my damn body."

He punches her in the face and then backs off saying oh shit. Meanwhile Faith is walking around the mall. She walks into a store picks up a shirt and walks out with it. The clerk runs after her and demands she pay for it or hand it over. She throws the clerk back into the store. Back at the house, Willow thinks she found the spell used. Each person needs to be next to the one switched to have the minds reset. They have to find Buffy and Faith and the people they switched with and perform the spell.

Giles says, "I hope the slayer powers stayed with the minds or this could be messy."

The little girl tries to lift a chair over her head and she falls over.

Shawn says, "Crap." Shawn then says, "We have Kate and Kate here together so we can switch at least one of them."

Giles looks out the window and says, "Good idea."

He watches as a group of cult terrorists and vampires hop out a car in front of the house.

Shawn looks out and says, "Shit, hurry up."

Kaitlyn and the little girl sit next to each other, Kaitlyn still unconscious, and Willow starts the spell. Shawn and Spike grab some weapons and run around the house from the back to ambush the group. They come around and start the beat down. Meanwhile Willow continues the spell. Gunshots bust out and a vampire crashes into the house through a window and dusts. Willow continues the spell and Giles grabs a gun. Shawn and Spike fight and then Willow finishes. A mist surrounds the girl and Kate and then disappears. The little girl starts screaming and Kaitlyn remains unconscious. Willow does a quick spell to awaken Kaitlyn and she wakes up asking what happened. The little girl keeps screaming. A cult terrorist is thrown through the front door and lands in front of Kaitlyn. She looks up and back down at the terrorist. She grabs the guy and snaps his neck.

Willow yells happily, "She's back!"

Kaitlyn runs out and kills the remaining attackers. Giles quickly explains what happened. Kate gets dressed and runs back out telling the little girl to calm down, she's a cop. Giles takes the little girl home and Kate places an APB out for Buffy Summers and Faith. Kaitlyn gets in her car and starts driving around. Willow comes with her so they can do a spell. They bring the unconscious body of May Lin with them. Over the police radio they hear about a woman assaulting people at the Galleria Mall in Middletown. Kate rushes there and finds Faith fighting off the cops. Kate yells Street Crimes Unit and Faith bolts.

Kaitlyn chases after her and yells, "Don't make this hard for yourself!"

Faith stops and clothe-lines Kaitlyn.

She then says, "I have all this power now, I can do anything."

Kate says, not for long and radial kicks Faith. Faith hops up and they start fighting. Slayer to slayer powered switchee. A cop tackles Faith and smacks her with a police club.

Faith throws him off and Kate quietly says, "I'm sorry and kicks Faith in the face."

Faith goes down, unconscious. Kate arrests Faith and takes her into her car and they drive back the Willow's house. They tie down Faith and wait for the real Faith to come back to Willow's. Meanwhile, Buffy and the man fight. The man decides to just beat down Buffy. He takes her down and calls Kate's cell phone. The man claims to be Buffy so Kate and Willow respond. They get there and Willow performs the spell. Buffy and the man are switched back. Kaitlyn takes Buffy out the house and into her car and they drive off. They now have Buffy back to normal but Faith and May Lin still switched. They all sit and wait and tend to Buffy and Faith's wounds. Finally the doorbell rings and a fat woman is at the door.

Spike tries not to laugh and then says, "Ah, what the hell.." and starts laughing.

The fat woman walks in and says, "Thank god I'm not really fat."

Willow does the spell and Faith is back. The fat woman is arrested by Kate for identity theft, assaulting multiple police officers and shoplifting. May Lin remains switched. They all wait. Deputy Sheriffs arrive and take away the fat woman and leave. They get a phone call and a very old man claims to be May Lin. They drive out and get the old man and do the spell. Finally all the slayers are back to normal.


	15. Episode 105

**MONSTER TRUCK**

Kaitlyn is on her way to the dentist with baby Matt. On the way Kate is stuck at a stop light and suddenly loud crunching and metal shredding is heard. Kaitlyn turns and watches as a monster truck comes speeding down the street. She ducks down and gets baby Matt down with her as the truck runs over her car. The truck speeds away and crushes multiple other vehicles in the road. Kaitlyn kicks open her door and gets out. Her and Matt are not injured.

Kaitlyn yells, "Shit, my new car!"

Other drivers come running to help the crushed cars and one man asks if Kate is okay. Kate calls 911 and places an APB on the monster truck. Emergency vehicles arrive and police speed by. A group of people start yelling a woman needs help in her car. Kate runs over and the car's roof is crushed in completely. The woman keeps yelling, my baby, my baby. Kaitlyn looks in the back seat and sees the newborn child in a car seat and its not crying. Then a by-stander yells the gas is leaking. Kaitlyn checks the baby and sees the crushed roof impaled the infant through the chest. The baby is dead.

The woman keeps yelling, "Is he okay, is he okay, my baby!"

Kaitlyn can't come to telling her the baby is dead and she runs back around and rips the door off and pulls the woman out. Firemen quickly spray the gas tank and under carriage of the car with water and fire extinguishers to prevent a fire. Kate starts to get angry and looks back at the dead infant. Kate flashes her badge and gets in a State Trooper's car and tell the trooper to get in. Kaitlyn tells an EMS worker to take her child to Arden Hill hospital and have a doctor, Willow Rosenberg, take the child. She speeds off down the street. Kaitlyn asks for the monster truck's location over the radio and police says its entering the town of Chester. Kate speeds through the streets and finally catches up to the monster truck in Chester. She gets up close to it and slams the brakes. She gets out and tells the trooper to take over driving. Kate gets in the passenger seat and tells him to chase the truck and get very close to the back. The trooper catches up again. The monster truck flees at 45 mph and Kate opens the door of the cop car. The trooper gets close and asks what she's planning. Kaitlyn says, this guy isn't gonna stop because nothing can stop him. Kaitlyn climbs onto the hood of the cop car and pulls out her hair-held assault blades. She jumps up onto the back of the truck and stabs the knives into the truck so she has a grip on something. Kaitlyn stab crawls her way onto the back of the truck and puts the blades away. She holds on the truck's support bars in the back of it. It is a pickup truck style monster truck with a flat cover over the cargo spot. Kate is sitting at the back window. The driver slides it open and fires. Kate slides to the side and holds on. The man fires again and Kaitlyn gets back on top. Kate grabs the bars on the truck and swings herself around, through the side window glass and kicks the man in the face. His gun drops down to the floor. He punches at her and she knees him in the face. The truck runs over a spike strip but that doesn't do anything. Kaitlyn pulls the wheel and the truck swerves off the road and jumps back on and she slams the brakes with her hands. Kate climbs out and pulls the man out and kicks him in the side. The cops arrest him. Kate gets a ride to the hospital to see baby Matt. Willow is taking care of him in the cafeteria. Kaitlyn goes home. The New York State police give Kaitlyn an undercover police vehicle for her to use until she gets a new car. The next day the monster truck is reported missing from the impound lot. Kate arrives at the scene and the truck is seen on security camera driving out the lot. Police put out on the news about the missing truck and the next day 50 calls come in about people seeing the truck. Kate goes to the farm where its supposedly hidden. She sneaks around at night because a warrant will take a while. She finds the truck turned on in a barn. No one is inside the truck or the barn. Kaitlyn sneaks in and walks around. Suddenly the truck moves forward a few feet. Kate pulls her gun and climbs up and looks inside the truck, no one inside. Suddenly the truck speeds out the barn, smashing through the barn wall. Kaitlyn is knocked off the truck. It speeds away and stops and turns around. It revs a few times.

Kaitlyn says, "Oh shit..."

The truck nitrous oxide blasts at her and she dives out the way. It turns around and attempts running her over again. Kate fires several times and dives down as it runs over above her. She gets up and fires at it. It backs up and she runs away. It comes back at her and she jumps up on top. It slams the brakes to throw her off but she holds on tight. It backs up very fast and stops and blasts forward and does donuts, trying to throw Kaitlyn off. She holds onto the hood. It backs up and she slips. She catches herself underneath as it tries to run her over. She clings to the bottom and takes out a knife to cut the wires under the truck to kill the engine. The truck backs up and aims itself at a boulder that could perfectly scrape Kate off the bottom of it and kill her. It charges at the boulder and Kaitlyn slashes the wires. The engine dies and the truck rolls toward the boulder. Kaitlyn goes to drop off it but is caught on a spring. The truck keeps rolling toward the boulder and slowly comes to a stop before Kaitlyn is hit by it. The next day the warrant is served and they raid the farm. All they find is a large pentagram on the floor of a barn and the dead truck. The engine had a pentagram carved into it as well as human body parts. The blood tests came back to show the body mashed up in the engine was the truck's original owner.


End file.
